


Eternal Flame

by LittleWolfLouise



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolfLouise/pseuds/LittleWolfLouise
Summary: I just loved the relationship between Eric Northman and Sookie Stackhouse but was dissatisfied with the amount of time given on the TV program. Also the way it ended in the books. This story, for all Sookie/Eric lovers, goes someway to remedying I hope!Bill does not appear much in the story because it's all about Eric and Sookie
Relationships: Eric Northman/Sookie Stackhouse
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters depict from True Blood TV program or the Sookie Stackhouse books  
> I just thank the creators and are borrowing them to dance to a little story I had in mind

ERIC

He was bored, bored, bored having to spend another night on his throne, as fangbangers vyed for his attention. His eyes roamed lazily round the club when a flash of white caught his attention. He spied an innocent looking human. She looked oh so sexy in her little white dress with red flowers. She was standing there clutching a drink,talking animatedly with Bill Compton, of all people.  
A smile flickered over his face as she seemed to feel someone watching and turned round. He caught her gaze then whilst, continuing to stare, he murmured something to his child, Pam, who immediately started walking in the direction of Bill. He watched as Pam requested the human come to him whilst shutting down Bill's angry argument to join them.  
"Come, Miss Stackhouse sit" he said patting the seat next to him.  
She ignored the offer and retaliated with "How do you know my name and why wasn't Bill included"?  
"Your ID” and then “Are you HIS then?"  
She looked startled "What? No of course not, he is my neighbour and friend, nothing else. Not that I have to explain anything to you" her chin jutted defiantly  
Just then a commotion sounded she whirled round then hissed “I need to go, your club is going to be raided and you have someone selling V in the restrooms.”

He nodded to Pam who rushed off to evict the offenders, then took Sookie’s hand and said “come”. He made his way out, through his office then lifted and carried her out via the staff exit. Setting her down but keeping hold of her arms he barked “So here is when you explain how you knew!”

Blushing she tried to squirm away but he held fast and she slumped and mumbled “I heard them” 

He looked at her thoughtfully “Your hearing is better than a vampire then? Or perhaps you had inside knowledge?” he said silkily.

She sighed thinking this was turning into a nightmare of an evening and said crossly “I can read people's mind IF you must know”  
He looked her up and down drew her close, inhaled her scent her, giving a few tiny kisses under her ear and smirked “What am I thinking now”

She lost her temper and shouted “Let go” and then “For your information I can’t hear vampire’s minds” He was so surprised he let go and she stalked away. He vamped in front of her scooped her up and kissed her passionately then whispered “This is just the beginning between us” then just as quickly let her go and was gone. Sookie touched her bruised lips then shakily got in her car. Bill was nowhere to be seen so she started the car and drove home.

Eric was a very old vampire and in his thousand years had not felt more alive than when he kissed Sookie. He realised straight away that there was a difference between her and other humans he had encountered, her scent for a start. He was determined to pursue her and also find out what devious Bill Compton was up to, because he was very sure Bill had a deeper motive than mere friendship with that girl. Bill was, afterall, a procurer for Queen Sophie and a successful one at that. Could Sookie’s mind reading ability be the answer or was there something else. As Eric was the Sheriff of the area he decided to insist Bill Compton come to his office and “catch up”. Bill had already not declared himself as living in Bon Temps which was an offence as any vampire should well know.


	2. It's only just begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie met her first vampire and accompanies him to Fangtasia the "IN" vampire bar!

Sookie

Sookie was working away at Merlotte's Bar & Grill when she spotted her first vampire. Excitement coursed through her as since they “came out” to the world two years ago not one had visited her neck of the woods. She edged over to him, saying brightly “What can I get you?”  
“A bottle of O negative Tru Blood please Sookeh” he replied his eyes on her name badge.  
She was slightly disappointed in his old fashioned dress sense but it was probably because he also looked a lot older than her, she reckoned, and then giggled because of the weird way he pronounced her name. 

She returned with his drink then, as things got crazy, had no further chance to chat to him but noticed he left shortly before closing time. Walking to her car at the end of the shift he was suddenly beside her and, annoyed at the fright he gave her, she admonished with 

“It’s not very polite to suddenly appear before someone without forewarning them dontcha know”

“My apologies, I just wanted to say I have just moved into my old family place and as your my nearest neighbour wondered if you would consider an evening out sometime.”

He didn’t appeal to her as boyfriend material but she was intrigued as to his background and how he came to get the vampire virus so cautiously agreed. Which is how they came to visit the vampire bar Fangtasia two evenings later.

She looked around her excitedly and accepting her Gin and Tonic commented on the slightly naff interior. Fangtasia was certainly decked out for the tourist in mind with black and red draped walls and flickering candles. Dancers were on raised platforms doing their speedy moves to heavy metal music and Sookie listened to a lot of thoughts from humans who were hoping to meet vampires, have sex or be bitten by them which slightly repelled her. There was also a crowded section selling souvenirs, T shirts and the like. She started to ask him about his background when Bill pointed out that Eric Northman was looking her over. She turned towards the raised throne and catching his unfathomable eyes caught her breath. He was certainly something to look at with his long blond hair and handsome, strong features. At this moment though he was talking to a petite blond female who nodded and set off towards them. 

Bill said arrogantly “Let me do the talking as I think he wants me to introduce you.” As it happened though Eric didn’t want Bill there at all and made that very clear, so Sookie found herself walking towards him only accompanied by the lady, called Pam.

Her heart beat a little faster as she stood near him. He was drop dead gorgeous and he seemed to know that as he gave a little smile when suggesting she sit beside him. Annoyed with herself for gawking and remaining standing she questioned how he knew her name and why wasn’t Bill invited over. Of course the club had seen her ID, which was how. Thoroughly flustered now she blushed when he abruptly asked if she was Bill’s. She was affronted as it was obvious to her that Bill was far too old for her so she indignantly replied no that he was just a friend and neighbour. She bit her lip, wishing she had not made such a thing of about not sitting, as he boldly looked her up and down, thinking how sexy she looked

Behind her she caught the thoughts of an undercover officer gloating at the imminent raid, knowing that he had planted the couple supposedly selling the illegal drug V. Saying she must leave and letting Eric know why, he promptly instructed Pam to evict the dealers, then caught Sookie's hand and commanded she follow him. When, in his office, he lifted and carried her out though the staff exit a little shudder ran through her body.

He demanded explanations in such a high-handed way as to how she knew about the raid that, close to angry tears, she blurted out her secret - she could read minds. He laughed and sniffing her placed little kisses under her ear which sent tremors throughout her body, he said "What am I thinking now?" Thoroughly upset and wishing she had not visited the club, after such a horrendous evening Sookie shouted "humans not vampires" then wrenched herself free and made to stamp away. Eric vamped in front of her, kissed her fiercely then whispered “This is just the beginning between us” and was gone.

The intense emotions she felt when he kissed her ripped through her body and made her feel weak at the knees. Confused she shakily looked round to see if Bill was nearby, realising he too had gone she got in her car and made her way home.

Next day the gifts started to arrive.


	3. My love is like a Red Red Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric takes Bill Compton to task and Sookie receive a nice gift

The next day 12 deep red roses arrived late afternoon for Sookie, who was delighted to receive them. Their fragrance filled the room and she quickly transferred them to a vase, placing them on the dining room table.

There was no note with them so she thought maybe it was Bill’s way of saying sorry for leaving her alone at Fangtasia yesterday evening. She couldn’t blame him as she did go to talk to Eric Northman without him, but still part of her said he could have waited to make sure she was safely home. After her shift she would walk over to his house to say thanks. She left for work singing to the radio and full of high spirits, there was nothing like flowers to make a girl feel good.

As dusk gathered Bill got his summons to report to Eric at Fangtasia. He arrived late evening, rather reluctantly, and was escorted to the office. Eric didn’t invite him to sit but just looked at him speculatively and said

“Perhaps you could explain your reason for not letting me know you had arrived in Bon Temps, as it is a requirement for you to do so within two days.”

“I apologise Sheriff, I had a fancy to visit my old home since I heard that no living family member now lived there, and was trying to set it straight first, before I reported in. I can see now that was a mistake”

“So you had no instructions to make Miss Stackhouse’s acquaintance, for whatever reason, then?” Eric said mockingly.

“She is mine” Bill snarled.

“Apparently she doesn’t think so - I already asked her last night. Also you will show me some respect when you address me Mr Compton.” Eric stood up glaring with his fangs showing.

Bill backed down immediately stuttering “I only meant that I thought she was attracted to me and had feelings. I want to take things further and make her mine”

Eric looked at Bill through narrowed eyes, he couldn’t put pressure on him to ignore Sookie but he just had this feeling that there was more to it than Bill was letting on. He could however send him on a job for a few days leaving the way clear for him to somehow make sure Sookie was protected before Bill returned.

“Well now you are here I have a job for you, which demands your urgent attention. Area 2 needs extra help in locating two drainers. So far they have left seven vampires for dead, which is not acceptable. Your tracking and procuring skills are renowned, so you can accompany Chow. That isn’t a request by the way but an order so go now if you will, to assist.”

Bill was stumped Eric had outmanoeuvred him! He could not refuse as he had already lied and said he had no motive in coming to Bon Temps get to know Sookie Stackhouse’s and try and seduce her. The outcome being for them to exchange blood and know any secrets she held. All he could do is contact Queen Sophie and tell her there was nothing worth being of interest in the girl and hope she bought it.

“Certainly Sheriff I will be glad to help.”

“Wait outside and Chow will be with you shortly” Eric said dismissively.”

Chow came into the office to take his orders from Eric. He was to help with the job but keep a very close eye on Bill, see if he tries to make contact with anyone and report back frequently.

Eric smiled with satisfaction and wondered what gift he could send to the delectable Sookie tomorrow.


	4. Dead or in Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie works a double shift with unexpected trouble

Sookie had a relaxing morning giving herself a mini makeover, then decided to top up her tan before starting her shift at Merlotte’s that evening. Sam the Bar owner had other ideas though and phoned asking if she would work a double shift, as a waitress was off sick. Sighing she agreed, money was tight since Gran died and she had to budget carefully so the extra monies came in handy. 

On the way to work she wondered why Bill’s house seemed shut up when she visited it the previous evening. She admitted it did look rather creepy in the moonlight and was almost relieved to find Bill not there, but then she arrived at work and didn’t have any further time to dwell on it. As usual she had to shut out all the noise from customer’s minds and felt a headache coming on towards the end of her very busy double shift.

Suddenly the door swung open and three vampires walked in. They looked a motley crew and quite fearsome. They seemed intent on causing trouble, jeering and scaring the customers with fangs fully drawn leering and growling at them. Sam disappeared into his office and Sookie had hoped he was getting a couple of stakes by this time, feeling thoroughly bad tempered.

The female, who must have been nearing six foot, spotted Sookie and made a beeline for her. “So, you are Bill’s latest” she said in a sneering voice. “really, humans are only good for food but you are a rather puny specimen” she added.

This riled Sookie who answered tartly “I am not Bill’s latest anything and frankly we all want you gone” The customers murmured agreement.  
The female picked Sookie up by the scruff of her neck, licked her face then using her nail made a long deep scratch down it . Drops of blood started beading the cut and the other vampires smelling fresh blood turned towards Sookie and started licking their lips

“Time for a feeding frenzy boys” the female chimed nastily. Terry the barman bought his shotgun out, but it was taken effortlessly away and broken in two by the second vampire. The third one tossed a customer, who was trying to help Sookie, across the room.

The atmosphere had turned deadly and fear seeped through the room, customers were frozen in place, frightened at what came next. Sookie although feeling terrified struggled and tried to kick the female, who laughed evilly and lifted her higher, whilst walking to the door.

Before she got there It banged opened and in marched Eric Northman, Pam and one other. “Put her down and vacate this premises straight away.” he thundered.

The female vamp replied laughing “It was only a bit of fun with the locals, sheriff. We have moved into Bon Temps and wanted to check it out” 

“I don’t really care what you do or don’t want and as you correctly identified me as the Sheriff of area five I am telling you to vacate this area and move elsewhere, immediately, now go” They slunk out, not daring to disobey. The customers breathed a sigh of relief with a few clapping and cheering their thanks. Eric turned his attention to Sam, who by that time had reappeared in the bar area.

“Thanks for letting me know about the vampire problem Sam, I hope your customers can enjoy the rest of the evening, please serve free drinks to everyone and send me the bill.” then to Sookie “Miss Stackhouse can I talk to you outside please.” 

Sam nodded his consent and thanks. Vampires never shook hands. “Sookie just go, you have had a bad shock and it’s nearly closing time anyway. Have tomorrow off with pay.” She gratefully collected her purse and left the bar.

Eric was standing by her car, Pam and the other vampire had gone. He took her face gently in his large hands examined it and said “I don’t think it will scar but in any case I will heal it with my saliva if you consent. It must be hurting you” She nodded mutely feeling tired and shaken but strangely safe with him there. 

Before using his saliva he sucked a little blood from her wound and had to stop himself from taking more. It tasted heavenly. Honey, wildflowers and summer sprung to mind. He steeled himself and closed the scratch with his lick then dropped his arms, standing a little away from her.

“Did you like the roses?” 

Surprised she said “They were from you? And yes they were lovely thanks .”

“Just a small token of thanks for the warning at Fangtasia.” he replied looking at her intently.

She blushed remembering the kiss he gave her. “Look Mr Northman”

“Eric to you” he interrupted 

She smiled “Eric then, I have a massive headache, can we leave what you wanted to say to another time. I am exhausted after a double shift and all that vampire trouble. Please don’t think I am ungrateful for your intervention though, because I have a feeling I was their main course.”

He gave a little laugh “Of course. Dinner then tomorrow evening at 8.00pm? Oh and there is another little gift of thanks on the porch seat at your house” he pulled her to him and gave a soft lingering kiss then flew off.

He can freaking fly she marvelled as she got into her car and drove home. How on earth did he know where she lived and how come Sam knew him. Sookie was so tired she couldn’t think it through but just picked up the box and laid it on the dining table to open in the morning. A quick brush of her teeth and she stripped off then fell in bed and slept to vague dreams of a tall viking vampire.


	5. Dress you up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie has a dilemma over the gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all for your comments and kudos - they are what keeps me writing! Not sure how long this story is going to be but I already have the end of the story in my head, which I am going to write up whilst its still there lol. I think though, there are a few adventures before we get to that point.

Having slept for a straight 10 hours and feeling totally refreshed Sookie got up and brewed some coffee then remembered Eric’s gift which lay unopened on the dining table. A steaming cup of coffee in hand she opened the box, gasping at the contents, which contained a beautiful red dress. Hurriedly, putting the coffee down, she raced upstairs clutching the dress then tried it on, looking at the effect in the mirror. The dress had little bootlace straps, a neckline showing her very ample cleavage. Nipping in at her tiny waist and flaring out nicely the dress reached mid thigh showing off her tanned legs. It was a perfect fit and enhanced her figure.

She wondered how he knew her size then noticed the expensive “Tara Togs” label. The owner Tara was a longtime friend whom, from time to time, let her know of any dress and lingerie sales she knew would suit Sookie and Tara of course knew her size. Since her Gran died though, she hadn’t had any spare funds to splurge on clothes. Could she accept such a gift? She so wanted to but didn’t want to feel obligated to Eric. Torn she decided to visit Tara’s store and chat about it. 

Tara was serving a customer when Sookie entered the store so she mooched around at the lingerie section, subconsciously seeing what would match the dress. Then the bell rang and the customer left.

Arms outstretched for a hug Tara exclaimed “Sookie darling! Did you like the dress? The vampire Pam picked it out to be delivered to you. Is Eric Northman your lover?” then excitedly, seeing where Sookie was standing “Hey I have just the lingerie set to go with it” Before Sookie could respond Tara picked out the most darling set of skimpy lace panties and bra.

“Oh Tara I just can’t afford them at the moment, although they are gorgeous. Look I came to ask you more about the purchase of the dress. I am not sure if I can accept it from Mr Northman, and no he is not my lover.” she added a bit huffily.

“Well that’s a shame” Tara winked “I wouldn’t kick him out of bed that’s for sure.” then seriously “ He was very specific in the kind of dress he wanted and when HE asks you can sure be I try my hardest to fulfil what Mr Northman wants, so his child Pam can then come and look and confirm that the garment fits his requirements. He has a store account here and Pam just loves to spend. I keep my store open two nights a week now to accommodate rich vampires and Mr Northman is the top of the pile”

Tara walked to the front entrance and put the closed sign up saying “Let’s have a coffee honey, I am due a break, and you can tell me why you have such a dilemma.”

Tara was one of the few who accepted, what Sookie saw, as her disability, so she could quite easily confide what happened at Fangtasia the other evening.  
“Well there you go then! No wonder he wants to treat you. The police could have closed his business down for a few weeks and fined him, as they are quite hard on vampire businesses. Think of all that lost revenue - your dress a is a pittance in comparison. Come on girl don’t be so proud, in fact I will give you the lingerie and add it to his bill especially as he didn’t even ask the cost and don’t you either.” she laughed wagging her finger at Sookie. 

Feeling better about accepting the dress and with Tara practically forcing the lingerie set on her she left for home. Sookie stopped off for some lunch with a lighter heart and decided to wear the dress and lingerie that evening. As the day progressed however she grew a bit nervous so to take her mind off the dinner decided to pamper herself a bit with, firstly, a tanning session and then getting her nails done, dipping into her meagre savings.

Finally the time had come. She had dressed with care, sweeping her blond hair back allowing her long curls to trail over her shoulders, and clutching a black purse and wearing peep toe black pumps to offset the dress, knowing she looked sexy she opened the door to Eric Northman.

They eyed each other appreciatively, both thinking how stunning each other looked. Indeed they made a striking couple, him in his very expensive suit that showing off his almost perfect physique and her in that dress, showing her tiny but voluptuous figure off at it’s best. 

He smiled, his fangs showing and eyes gleaming “I am glad your wore the dress it looks dazzling on you. Shall we?” He took her hand and escorted her to his sports car. Blushing she accepted his proffered hand to the car and felt excitement build in her as they drove to the restaurant.


	6. Dinner at 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Eric isn't exactly what Sookie imagined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks for the kudos and I hope you like how the story is panning out so far

They sat in a secluded spot of the restaurant and Eric took a sip of Tru Blood as he watched Sookie eat. In truth he didn’t need to feed as he much preferred the donor blood he took earlier. He was pleased she seemed to be enjoying her meal, though.

“So Sookie, I’ll get straight to the point. I would like you to work for me” he said earnestly.

Disappointment crashed through Sookie as she thought this was a date and it was turning into something more. Suddenly her food seemed tasteless and she put her knife and fork down and replied angrily. “I have a job, thanks.” She drained the glass of wine and continued “ I know its not much but I like it. Sorry to waste your time, although why you invited me to this restaurant I really don't know.” she started to stand.

He gave a little smile, she was quite the little spitfire and he liked that about her. She had pretty southern manners and was so sweet and then suddenly fiery Sookie peeked out when she felt provoked  
“Please, sit down and hear me out.” it sounded more like a command than request but she nodded and sat.

“You have this wonderful gift Sookie and I would like you to accompany me to meetings with humans and let me know what they are really thinking. I would also like you to interview humans and assess their suitability for jobs within my organisation. You could be invaluable to me and would be well rewarded. Company car and phone. Health insurance, a company store account at Tara Togs are the perks and of course a handsome pay package.” 

He sat back and watched her reaction, of course he badly wanted to fuck her too, who wouldn’t, but he realised he would have to tread carefully she wasn’t some starstruck fangbanger or a one nighter. No she was different and he would keep seduction out of it for now.

“You try living with my so called gift trust me it isn't so easy. Your offer sounds great but what is the catch, because usually there is one.” She replied smartly. She pushed her plate away as her appetite had gone then held her glass out for a refill feeling super nervous now. Her disability being called a gift pleased her, usually folks shied away from her and often she was known as that crazy Sookie. 

Pouring her wine he replied “No catch, but there is, of course, something I would like to do so I can offer complete protection” This was the tricky part, he blanked his face into an innocent expression.

Now we are getting to it she thought. She had years of experience hiding what she felt from reading customer’s minds and quickly recognised when Eric was doing just that. “Well you better spit it out then”

He lowered his voice “I would like you to take my blood”

Whatever she expected him to say she was not expecting that “Yuk - no way, that is so gross.” too late she realised she had offended him.

He bit back and angry retort and said mildly, “Having my blood in you would offer protection from other vampires as I would be bonded with you as your employer. They wouldn’t be allowed to touch or feed from you and trust me you smell delightful enough for many to try. There are of course some side effects.”

“What are they then?” She was wary, the protection sounded good but she needed to hear more and what this bond entailed.

“You would just need a tiny amount as my blood is over 1000 years old. This very small amount would minimise some of the effects. I would be able to track you and sense what you were feeling. So if you were in trouble, hurt or upset I would know.” Then he gave a little smile and his eyes gleamed, “You might of course experience some feelings for me, if you don’t already.” he looked completely mischievous now watching her blush vividly. Of course she might have sexy dreams of him too but he didn’t mention that as it might frighten her off, he was almost honest, he reasoned.

She was so angry with herself for blushing yet again, he must think she was a such an inexperienced girl, which in truth she was. Of course she fancied him, sitting there looking like some handsome Viking marauder in a suit, but she had to get a grip and think this through. 

“How often would you need me to work? would I be able to continue working at my current job?

Her interest pleased him and he relaxed. She didn’t reject the blood out of hand which was good. She was intelligent that was clear also. He smiled his most charming smile and replied. 

“Think whether you want to accept first then everything can be sorted out after that. Now if have you finished eating, maybe you would like to dance and start enjoying yourself a little.”

He led her to the small dance floor and held her close as they danced to a slow number the 3 piece band was playing. She loved dancing and Eric had a lifetime to perfect his dance moves. For a while they were both quiet taking in the ambience and moving in unison, she could feel he was getting aroused as he pulled her in closer and leaned down to feather kiss her neck. After a while the tempo quickened and it broke the mood so he suggested it was time to leave.

She was quiet on the drive home and glancing at her profile Eric wondered if she was offended at his arousal. The smell and touch of her made him lose his usual control and he hoped he hadn’t blown it.

He vamped to open the car door for her and as they walked to her front door she turned round and said

“I accept the job Eric Northman, please don’t make me regret it.”

He kissed her on each cheek and then her mouth, but gently. He pulled back and caught some strands of her hair and ran his fingers through it absently. His eyes looked black and his fangs were fully drawn but all he said was

“I wont let you down. It’s late now shall we discuss everything else tomorrow night at my house or yours?”

“My house please” She was trembling slightly, with what she wasn’t sure. Excitement, lust and just a small amount of fear, all of those she recognised within her, as she gazed up at him.

He kissed her again but lightly on the forehead and said “Tomorrow then at 8.00pm.” and was gone.


	7. Fresh challenges ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crunch time for finalising Sookie's new job, Sam doesn't take it well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the last chapter and giving it kudos. I am loving writing the story

As she was on the first shift at Merlotte's that day she decided to quiz Sam regarding his knowledge of Eric and let him know about her new job. Although lunchtime was busy, after that there was only a steady trickle of customers. Laying her hand on his arm as he passed by she stopped him by saying “Sam can we have a minute please”

“Of course Sookie come to the office with me.” he looked at her with a question in his eyes. 

“How do you know Eric Northman?” She studied his reaction which became shut in and wary.

“He visited all the business in the area to introduce himself as sheriff and let owners know that he would help with any vampire problems they had.” Then curious about why she wanted to know, he said ”Why?”

Sookie knew he wasn’t telling her the whole truth but figured anything else was his business. “He has offered me a job Sam and I am accepting it.”

“Sookie, seriously I wouldn’t get mixed up with vampires. Although Eric is fairer than most he is still ruthless as hell. Also what about your job here?” he seemed more annoyed than concerned which irritated her.

“Obviously I don’t think I could work any evening shifts again but maybe a couple of daytime shifts a week would be OK - if that is all right with you. It’s being very hard financially for me since Gran died Sam. This job will help with that and also will be a step up from being a waitress.”

“Whatever.” he replied turning away, then “I have a lot to do now Sookie. Look you might as well go home now as we are not busy. Sort things with the boyfriend and let me know.” He knew he was being unreasonable and mean but couldn’t find it in himself to be anything different.

After all the years of friendship she shared with Sam she was upset over his reaction. “Sam he is not my boyfriend, just my new Boss.”

Sam snorted “Yes, sure! 

“Well if you feel like that I guess there is no more to be said, I won’t be coming back to work as I quit.” with that she stalked out of the employees door trembling with anger.

She stopped at the store to buy some food and a 12 pack of Tru Blood, before heading home. Once there she got rid of her frustration with Sam by cleaning the house until it gleamed. Eating her very late lunch, she worried that she had made the right decision but she would have to see as there was no going back. Glancing at the clock Sookie decided she had time for a leisurely bath. After that and feeling very relaxed, she moisturised her body, dried her hair which she wore straight then dressed in low cut jeans, and a little blue top reaching under her chest, leaving a small amount of her taut and tanned stomach showing.

On the dot of 8pm there was a knock on the door, she opened it and there Eric stood, waiting for her invitation to enter. He was wearing very tight black jeans and top and a black leather jacket. He looked magnificent.

“Welcome to my home Eric and come in please.” Tonight she felt a little shy for some reason.

He looked at her appreciatively, kissed her on the cheek and handed her a bottle of champagne and a box. “May I” she nodded and he took a seat on the settee.“You look beautiful Sookie. The champagne is to celebrate your new job as my PA. The box contains a mobile which has my personal number in and I would like you to carry it at all times.” 

“Would you like a Tru Blood.” she interrupted showing her nerves.

He smiled “Yes please and Sookie relax we are just going to iron out some details tonight. Your job doesn’t start until tomorrow.” 

“So soon?” she gave a little gulp and went to the kitchen to get his Tru Blood and a glass for the champagne. She held her head against the refrigerator to collect herself. He came up behind her, put his arms around her and hugged, inhaling her incredible scent. “Why so nervous? You are going to be great I am sure, I have every confidence in you. I shall be with you at all times. Come now let’s finalise everything then celebrate with the champagne and another Tru Blood”

They worked through all the terms. He offered a fabulous salary, which she wasn’t sure she deserved. Eric insisted though as he said she would be pretty much on call seven nights a week and maybe some days when they travelled. Sookie gave in and signed the contract after reading it carefully. Her work pattern didn’t leave much time for leisure but the salary reflected that so she couldn’t complain. 

Both feeling satisfied Eric opened the champagne whilst she got him another Tru Blood. They toasted together after a few sips he brought up the subject of his blood. “I think it would be a good idea to take it now, whilst we are private Sookie. Come sit on my lap and I will hold you whilst you drink, not too much mind.” he chuckled.

She could see the sense in that and although nervous wanted it, over and done with so she carefully sat on his lap. One arm snuggled round her waist holding her firm whilst he bit into his wrist with the other. She dipped her head, and put her lips around his wound.

“Now suck, I will monitor you.” Eric instructed

She took her first tentative suck and swallowed and OMG it tasted like rich heavy wine and not at all what she expected. Sookie latched on even firmer and sucked in earnest, she couldn’t get enough and for a minute he watched, feeling more and more aroused as his blood coursed through her. Then he realised she had a little more than he intended and asked her to stop which she reluctantly did.

“How do you feel” he asked.

“Just like you.” She looked at his bulge and placing her hand on it leant forward and kissed him with her bloody lips, pressing her breasts up against him. He groaned and wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes off and make passionate love to her but he knew his blood had greatly intensified her libido. 

He pushed her away gently and stroking her hair said “Sookie there is nothing I would like better but this is one of the immediate effects of taking my blood. Couples usually exchange blood during or after sex. This isn’t why you took mine and I won’t take advantage.” then that mischievous look came into his eyes “That’s not to say we wont be future lovers Sookie because I am sure we will be, but I the time has to be right” he smiled wickedly ” I have an idea, let me phone Tara and get her to open her store so you can choose some clothes for work. You will require smart normal as well as glam evening ones.”

Whilst Eric was on the phone she went and washed her face. Her hair definitely looked lighter, she felt sexier, stronger and her energy levels were very high. His blood was like a drug and she would have to watch taking any more. She felt a bit embarrassed that she kissed him but, as he pointed out, it was his blood that made her act that way and his body didn't object at all. A little part of her acknowledged she wanted him before she took his blood, but she pushed that aside.

He called her down and they set off together to Tara Togs. She was looking forward to choosing a new wardrobe and felt so lucky to be in the position where new her job entitled her to one.


	8. All I have to do is Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie gets a new wardrobe and an unexpected dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks readers for any Kudos or comments given! I really appreciate them.

Sookie had so much fun choosing her work wardrobe. Whilst Eric sat in a comfortable chair, Tru blood in hand, looking on indulgently she paraded a series of clothes, a bit like a fashion show, both her and Tara giggling as they sorted through the racks. 

When she went to change into the first of the evening gowns Erik beckoned Tara over.  
“Make sure Sookie has some sexy lingerie and pumps to go with all her outfits Tara.”  
Tara stared at him in surprise and before she could stop herself said “You have got it bad then.”

Eric growled, baring his fangs at her “NOT your business Tara.”

She backed off immediately “No of course not Eric, I apologise” It wouldn’t do to upset him as he bought a lot of business her way,  
even though what she said was the truth. He had never, ever, bought any other female some clothes, apart from Pam, from her store. As far as she knew, there had been plenty of women in his life, as Eric got bored very easily. Tara was not convinced he was buying these items for Sookie because she was his new PA. Still she would never repeat these thoughts to anyone else

He nodded and when Sookie came out wearing the next creation he stood up and said. “Sorry Sookie I have urgent business elsewhere. Go ahead and choose what you want. Tara will take good care of you.” He threw a hard look at Tara daring her to say anything untoward to Sookie.

Tara got the message loud and clear and said briskly “Sookie come and look at these pumps they would be perfect with that dress.”

Eric kissed Sookie on the cheek and gave a little nod to Tara. “Sookie I will pick you up tomorrow at 6pm. I will just be showing you round my businesses and introducing you to staff for this first day, so just dress accordingly.” then he strode out of the store a grim look on his face. He must be careful in public as he had a few enemies and Sookie could become a target if others knew how he felt about her, unless, of course, she was officially his. She was protected as his employee with that bond but not anything else. They had to share blood as lovers to protect her completely and their relationship wasn’t at that level - yet! Sookie was disappointed he left but figured he must be very busy and had already spent quite a lot of time with her this evening.

Tara masked her thoughts from Sookie, which was hard. She could only achieve it by concentrating solely on charging all the items to Eric’s company account. She opened a new account for Sookie for future purchases as per instructions, gave her the store card and commented. 

“Exciting times for you Sookie, good luck with your new job. I will give you a lift home with all those packages.” She smiled tightly

Sookie was a bit puzzled by Tara’s apparent change of mood but thought she must be very tired, after working all day as well. When they arrived at her home, although Tara helped take all the packages indoors she wouldn’t stay for a drink and chat, so Sookie thanked her profusely and watched her drive away.

She used the empty wardrobe in the spare bedroom, for now, to hang up all the garments, placing the pumps on the shoe rack but left all the lingerie on the bed, then went and had a quick shower before going to bed.

She tossed and turned a bit then gasped realising Eric had entered her bedroom totally naked. He was fully aroused and slipped under the sheets. He never said a word but landed soft kisses on her body, then nipped and sucked her breasts, she cried out in pleasure ”please Eric please” and pressed herself against his erection, she so wanted him inside her. Lower and lower, on her body, the tantalising kisses landed until they reached her centre, where his tongue pleasured her until, screaming his name, she had an orgasm. He was poised, fangs down ready to sink into her neck when she woke up, slightly disorientated, to find herself alone in her bed, then realised it was a dream. The orgasm was real though as her lower body was wet with her juices. Damn Eric Northman, he never said she would have those kind of dreams about him, but she had to admit the dream was enjoyable and wondered what he was like in bed. Sated she turned over and slept without any further sex dreams.

Eric sat in his office working away on his laptop. He looked away from the screen and smiled, his penis twitching. So she had her first dream of him and he could feel that her body had released in orgasm, he wished it was him for real and wondered how much she enjoyed it. All in good time he hoped to make her his because time was the one thing he he had plenty of.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Sookie woke late in the day and after she ate a large brunch, pottered about the house. There wasn’t much work to do so she decided to top up her tan before starting work. Donning her bikini she lay on her sunbed, in the garden, soaking up the sun and reading a book, until late afternoon.

Excitedly she showered, fixed her hair and put on light makeup then dressed in a soft lavender dress, which hugged her curves, matching lingerie and deep purple pumps. She slipped the charged mobile, some lipstick and her credit cards into her purse, just in time as the knock came on the door.

Eric looked her up and down approvingly “Ready for your first day”? Then licking his lips slightly and smirking “Did you sleep well”?

She looked at him through narrowed eyes, knowing he must have felt her release, she quipped “Yes I had a lovely sexual dream about Bill” and with some satisfaction saw the smirk wiped from his face for a brief moment. Of course they both knew that wasn’t true but he had to admire her spunk and she had the grace to look abashed.

Roaring with laughter, and knowing he deserved that, he led her to the car and they set off, the first stop being Fangtasia. 

”I think I am going to enjoy working with you Miss Sookie Stackhouse your my kind of girl.”


	9. Introductions all round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie get to meet all Eric's managers and the handsome head of security

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all enjoying the journey, so far and thanks for those Kudos

They entered the staff entrance, towards Eric’s office. He called Pam and although he spoke softly she appeared almost immediately saying “Master.”  
“This is Sookie my new PA. Pam.”  
She looked startled but nodded her head towards Sookie.  
“Pam is the co-owner of Fangtasia Sookie and mostly runs it now. She also happens to be my only child.”

Sookie smilingly nodded at Pam.

“Pam any idea when Sookie’s new car will arrive.”?  
“Next week Eric.”  
“Thanks.” he nodded dismissively and she left.  
“The club is a good earner Sookie but I don’t often hold meetings here I use it as my office mostly, still it was worth a visit to properly introduce you to Pam.”   
“Once a week I am obliged to sit on that throne in the club, as we all play a part here to keep visitors rolling in.” He smiled “ That will be your night off if you are agreeable.”

“Sure thanks.”

“So, Sookie, I own a casino, a hotel - which caters for Vampires too, a bar and restaurant. Together we will do the rounds and meet with the managing staff. The restaurant will be our last stop and we can have dinner there. In the meantime you need to meet my head of security who will be your bodyguard during the daytime when I am resting, and we need to travel”

“This all sounds good Eric but why on earth would I need a bodyguard.”?

“Because my älskling it is my will. I promised to protect you whilst you work for me. No argument please.” 

As if on cue the door opened and a tall, attractive man entered. “Boss” he acknowledged.

“Ah Alcide come in and meet Miss Stackhouse. She is my new PA.”

Sookie looked into the greenest pair of eyes she had ever seen. He was tall and very muscular, with untamed curly black hair and he was studying her intently. She held her hand out to shake his.

“Nice to meet you Alcide.”

“Miss.” he acknowledged with a smile and handshake. He turned to Eric and saw him frowning and then just as quickly changing his expression to inscrutable.

“I just need to speak with Alcide in private Sookie, then I will meet you at the car in a few minutes.”

As soon as she left Eric turned to Alcide and said. “You will guard her with your life, and how can I put this, you will not make any attempt to get too close to her.” his eyes blazed “Is that clear? Pick her up tomorrow at 2pm please and head to New Orleans. I have emailed detailed instructions”

Alcide held up his hands “Boss I have a fiancé, but I hear you. So are we cool?” His phone beeped with Eric’s email.   
Eric nodded and slapped Alcide on his arm and said “We are, I’m trusting you.” and left.

The casino, hotel and bar were all very busy, bright and full of noisy visitors. Many vampires turned her way as she passed, breathing in her scent and showing their fangs. The managers, after greeting Sookie, eyed her curiously wondering how long she would last in the job. Eric didn’t normally have a PA.   
Finally after a very tiring evening, she was very glad to arrive at the restaurant, met that manager who then ushered them to a private room, which was kept solely for Eric’s use. Blissfully most sounds retreated and her head had some much needed relief from all the voices.

“Are you alright”? Eric asked, concerned as she looked rather pale to him. 

“Yes I’m fine Eric, all those voices get a bit much at times, but I am used to it and just need some quiet for a while.” She was grateful there were no thoughts coming from him. That was the awesome thing about vampires. Dinner was served but she picked at it, not feeling very hungry, then finally pushed her plate away.

“Let’s call it a day. Tomorrow afternoon Alcide will collect you as I have had a summons from Queen Sophie who resides in New Orleans.” I will travel in my coffin and he will escort you to the hotel where I have booked a suite for us. Now I am going to take you home. When your new car arrives next week, you will only need it for personal use. I prefer that I or Alcide drives you.” 

She nodded tiredly.

He rose and ushered her out of the restaurant and into his car, driving smoothly to her place. “Get some rest.” he advised escorting her to the front door and kissing her lightly on the cheek.   
“Oh you will need a couple of party dresses and evening wear along with 3 days of normal attire. Queen Sophie likes people to dress up when she holds court.”

Eric was furious at the summons which insisted he brought Sookie. He felt sure that the snake Bill found out he had just employed her and had something to do with it. Chow had not noticed him contacting anyone whilst they were tracking the drainers, but Bill had long practise in deceit. If there was a way to kill Bill Eric would, with no compunction, but one vampire killing another was a crime and punished severely unless there was mitigating circumstances. Still he would find a way and after this visit he would try and arrange something, which didn’t lead back to him. He went back to Fangtasia to finish looking over the accounts of all his businesses before dawn came.

Sookie gratefully sank into her bed. The day had been interesting and very busy, everyone was very polite and welcoming to her. She was blissfully unaware they dare not be anything else as Eric’s wrath could have some nasty consequences. 

Most of Eric’s managers thought It wasn’t too hard to be nice to Miss Stackhouse, as she was pretty as a picture and had nice manners. A far cry from his usual type, as everyone assumed he was fucking her. Eric’s sexual prowess was much talked about, because he had a reputation with the ladies. His passing fancies though never lasted more than a week or two.

Sookie got up late after having a dreamless night’s sleep. She didn’t have too much time before Alcide arrived so quickly showered, dressed down in jeans and T shirt then put her hair in a ponytail, leaving her face free of makeup. She quickly packed her suitcase and lugged it downstairs.

She was brewing some coffee when there was a loud knock on the door. “Good morning Alcide, please come in, the door is unlocked. Sorry if I am delaying things but I need to eat and are just about to have a very late breakfast, would you care for anything.?” She knew he wasn’t a vampire but his thoughts although readable didn’t seem fully human. 

“Coffee would be nice Miss Stackhouse.”

“Call me Sookie, everyone does.”

He was not sure Eric would approve of being informal, but hey it couldn’t hurt and she was real nice, he thought as he sipped his coffee.

She started cooking sausage and eggs then added some more, the biscuits were baking in the oven and were enough for two. “Come on” she laughed “don’t be so polite - we’ll share this.” It was nice to be able to cook for someone else. 

Her brother Jason rarely visited her anymore because he was annoyed she was left the house when Gran died and he showed it by give her a hard slap when he found out. He always was selfish and could be mean too when it suited. Even though she had given him her half of their parents house and split Gran’s savings it still wasn’t enough for Jason. The slap, however, had hardened her and although she loved him she was happy not to see him for a while.

She shared the food between them and Alcide smiled his thanks and ate and drank with gusto. After finishing he helped her clear up and she felt very comfortable to have this big man moving around in her kitchen. She could see they were going to be good friends.

He carried her case to the truck whilst she locked up then they set out. For a while they travelled in silence then he asked “what made you work for Eric.”

She laughed “oh he says I can be useful to him with my gift.”

What did she do in bed that was so special to be called a gift he wondered.

Annoyed she said “Erik and I haven't slept together, Alcide so my gift doesn’t lie in that direction. It lies in hearing other’s thoughts. Even if we did it’s not for others to judge I have had enough of that all my life”

He looked very shamefaced. ”I am truly sorry Sookie.”

“Well its is easy to be judgemental but when you hear as many thoughts as I do you realise that even the seemingly nicest person can have evil thoughts. I accept your apology” 

The journey continued and although they chatted, Alcide was very careful to hold back on his thoughts, all the way to the hotel.


	10. At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie settles in at the hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos. I hope you are enjoying reading this story as much as I love writing it

Alcide insisted on carrying Sookie’s case to the hotel suite. It was a special vampire’s one which was daylight resistant, allowing vampires to make use of the beds rather than a coffin, if they wished. There were two bedrooms and Sookie chose the one not containing what looked like Eric’s coffin, so that Alcide could put her suitcase there.

“I shall be outside until Eric wakes up Sookie.” Alcide said.

“No stay here and keep me company please” Sookie replied.”I’ll order some coffee unless you would like something stronger.”

“Coffee will be fine” he said.”but I think there is a small kitchenette you can make some in. Leave it to me” 

“OK I best start unpacking.” she went to her bedroom and started putting her dresses on hangers when Alcide brought the coffee to her. Then he sat on the bed, and started chatting away, drinking his.

They were both laughing when Eric stood in the doorway. “This is all very cosy” Eric said glowering, his fangs showing.

“Oh you are awake. I thought that would be much later.” Sookie said in surprise. 

“Obviously” he snided looking angrily from Alcide to Sookie “Us old vampires can rise much earlier than most.” 

Alcide rose, seeing his bosse's dangerous mood and feeling uncomfortable said “Well I best be going. Let me know if you need me tomorrow” he took both cups out to the kitchen and left them to it. 

Eric’s blazing blue eyes followed him out. 

Then Sookie rounded on Erik. “What is it with the snarky attitude”?

He turned round and ignored her, walking to the kitchen, simmering with rage, got a Tru blood and heated it up in the microwave. He sat down and starting drinking it, his face a mask.

Sookie wasn’t having any of it though and with hands on hips, she stood in front of him and raising her voice she said “Well are you going to explain?”

He got up put down the bottle with such force that it cracked and the contents leaked onto the table. His body taut with the effort of controlling his black mood and without a word or backward glance he left the suite slamming the door. 

She felt really upset, didn’t know quite what to do or what to make of him so sighing she cleared up the mess then finished unpacking and had a shower. She couldn’t face food so laid in bed, tears coursing down her face and drifted off into uneasy sleep. 

“Sookie?” he called softly, sitting on her bed.

She woke drowsy with sleep raised her head then put it down on the pillow groaning “Oh Eric - not now. don’t worry I’ll leave tomorrow.” to her horror tears started falling again. 

He sat beside her stroking her hair “This is my fault and I am sorry. I will admit I was very jealous, see you two laughing together and didn’t trust myself to keep my anger in check, so left.”

he raised her up and started kissing her, at first she resisted, futility striking him with her hands, but moaned when he kissed her neck then continued down to her breasts. He ripped her nightie off then as quick as a flash he undressed and got into bed beside her. Kissing and touching her, bringing her body alive under his skilful fingers  
“You are so very beautiful” he exclaimed stroking and kissing each nipple, pinching them lightly, one after the other, His hand trailed further down her golden skin, and on reaching her centre touched her clit and putting one, then two fingers inside, he worked them so they also slightly rubbed her clit each time, moving them until her body arched and saying his name she fell over the edge and climaxed. He withdrew his fingers then licked them savouring her sweet fluids. All this time watching her face, her desire etching across it and mirroring his. He didn’t stop there, this time he brought her to such a level she pleaded with him to take her. 

He lowered himself gently into her then stopped amazed. “You are a virgin still”? he kissed her fiercely then, ”are you sure älskling, you want me to continue” she nodded. Then “this might hurt a little at first bite me if you want.” 

He thrust into her and she gave a little scream, then her body adjusted to his generous size as he carried on, in a gentle rocking motion. The dull pain subsided with pleasure taking over. As the sensations increased she tried to get him to push harder, moving her body to match his gentle thrust. 

He wouldn’t increase pace or thrust harder though, he only laughed kissed her gently saying “patience my älskling” and carried on building her pleasure higher and higher until she was almost peaking then he thrust harder and harder until wave upon wave of pleasure coursed through her and she climaxed at the same time he emptied his seed into her.  
At the time of their release she offered her neck whilst biting into his breast and taking a little blood. The blood exchange intensified their climax and created a lovers bond between them. Her blood was intoxicating and he could easily have drank more, and he wondered once again what she was.

As she fell asleep in his arms kissing her he murmured “you are mine now and I will never willingly let you go.” 

During the night he felt the urge again and woke her to make love, this time more tenderly. He murmured endearments in a foreign language, which she didn’t understand but they felt right and her tears were of happiness because he was her first and made her feel complete. 

She woke late in the morning in pitch black and he was sleeping the sleep of the dead beside her. She touched his hair and kissed him lightly then eased her slightly sore body out of bed and groped her way to the door. Careful not to let any light in she slid out of the door and into the next bedroom to use the facilities. 

The shower felt good and all the time she washed she kept remembering little bits from last night and smiled to herself. She often wondered why people went on about sex and now she knew. He was not only gorgeous, but very skilful and fierce in his lovemaking. He was hers and she felt a little glow of happiness because of that. She knew she didn’t it want to end any time soon. 

She was really famished since she hadn’t eaten since late yesterday morning so ordered juice, coffee and a full breakfast. Then rushed and put her robe on, before it arrived. Having eaten her fill she decided to get back into bed, beside the sleeping Erik, and slipped off her robe and snuggled up to him. He must have sensed her somehow because his arm went round her, pulling her closer and sighing she fell back to sleep feeling very content. 

It was early dusk when Sookie woke and made to get out of bed, all of a sudden Eric opened his eyes and held her fast. Kissing her thoroughly he said “ Hello my lover, I am honoured you let me be your first my älskad and will treasure that. You realise we are lover bonded, as we both exchanged blood during sex. I hope you don’t regret that” 

“I regret nothing Eric.” 

“When I talk to vampires I will tell them you are mine if they ask. Don't be offended as It doesn’t mean you have no free will but it’s how we explain the lover bond. We both know you have a strong will.” and gave a little chuckle. 

She smiled replying “I shall agree that I am yours, if anyone asks.” 

With that he made passionate love to her.


	11. It Happened in a Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some hurtful revelations for Sookie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read and leave your Kudos.

**Warning: This might be a bit upsetting**

It was time for Eric and Sookie to present themselves at Queen Sophie’s court. Sookie glowed from their last lovemaking session and, was in a way, looking forward to meeting the Queen, although Erik had warned her that she was highly manipulative but looked like an innocent 17 year old.

They arrived at the palace and was announced. Eric bowed saying “My Queen” then turned and introduced Sookie who gave a slight bow.

The Queen studied Sookie intently, and at last spoke “I have heard many things about you Miss Stackhouse, your cousin Hadley, who is my favourite, has talked about you a lot” The queen’s eyes gleamed.

She felt Eric stir beside her and held up her head and replied “I haven’t seen my cousin since she was 17 and I 14 your majesty. That was when she decided that drugs were better than bringing up her baby whom was born with her addiction and which she then abandoned.” the Queen frowned but Sookie doggedly continued.

“Having stole from my Grandmother she didn’t even return for her own mother’s funeral or care about her child’s health or welfare, before he sadly died. Frankly she lost all right to call me or any other family member cousin. I would take what she says about me with a grain of salt as really she knows nothing of my life.”

Queen Sophie was practically glacial by now, but said nothing. Instead she turned to Eric and said “How are the negotiations progressing with Queen Juliana’s proposal of marriage to you Eric? I have given it my blessing, of course. Bill Compton will take over your Sheriff position as a reward for services rendered, as soon as the wedding takes place. Bill stood smirking at the side of Queen Sophie.

Without waiting for an answer she turned back to Sookie and said maliciously. “ You know Eric Northman was a Viking King in his previous life and therefore worthy of marriage to a Queen. It is a shame that one of the terms is that Eric gives up any current romantic relationships, blood ties or not. Queen Juliana won’t stand to have any other females sharing his bed especially low types like waitresses. So, as he will have to give you up, I have decided that I will take you into my own service Sookie and use any gift you have for my purposes.”

It was like a slap in the face to Sookie but she wasn’t a Stackhouse for nothing and all the name calling throughout childhood had given her the backbone to mask her feelings from anything hurtful and it helped with her wretchedness over Eric’s marriage now. Like hell you bitch, she thought, you will not get anywhere near me.

She smiled sweetly replying, “In the human world Queen Sophie it is not allowed to pass anyone from one person to another, with out any kind of consent and there are laws to protect that from happening. So I am afraid I do not and never will give my consent to be taken into your service. If that is why I was brought here your time has been wasted and now if you will excuse me I am going to retire as there is nothing else I wish to say .

She stiffly turned to leave, ignoring everyone.

Erik called her name and Queen Sophie shouted “Guards, restrain Eric Northman and Sookie Stackhouse”.

They threw a heavy silver net over Eric which caused him to sink to his knees in agony. Before the guards could reach Sookie there was a sort of popping sound and an old man appeared and waved his hand around causing everyone to stop moving except her.

“Who are you?” Sookie cried amazed at what he had done.

“I am your Great Grandfather and no vampire Queen treats any of my lineage like that. Come Sookie” and she took his hand and they vanished.

Bill Compton slaughtered all of Eric’s managers except for Pam and Alcide whom escaped. He then took over all Eric’s businesses. Eric was thrust in a silvered cage and held by silver chains in the basement at Fangtasia. Languishing and fed only a drop of Tru blood each day he was barely surviving drifting in and out of conciousness. Bill kept coming down to the basement gloating and also taunting Eric about Sookie, pretending he raped her every day. He revelled in the fact he now had everything of Erics but was furious that stupid Sookie Stackhouse had completely vanished. When he found her he would torture and rape her to an inch of her life, heal her and start all over again. The thought made him lick his lips in anticipation

###################################

Notes: Sorry this is a bit short but it is the appropriate time to stop before the next journey begins. All I am saying is hold fast and remember this is a love story.


	12. The Truth sometimes Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie learns some surprising things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and I hope you continue to enjoy my little story

Another pop sounded and The old man and Sookie landed into what appeared to be a drawing room. She staggered slightly on landing and took another look at the man claiming to be her great grandfather. He was old but extremely handsome still. Quite tall with long golden hair, impeccably dressed and was carrying an ornate cane, which had some strange carvings on it.

Sookie looked round, not knowing where to begin asking all the questions flooding her mind. 

He ushered her to a chair, indicating she should sit and said “let me answer some of the things that must be crowding your mind, child. My name is Niall Brigant and my dead son Fintan was your grandfather.” He raised his hand to stop her saying anything. "I will explain that later.” then suddenly peering at her intently “Do you love your Viking vampire Eric Northman?”

Flushing she stammered “Well I havent known him long but I am happy to be with him” then looked miserable “Well, at least I was until I found out he was in the process of being married to a Queen”

Niall shouted a laugh “Ha! You swallowed that yarn Queen Sophie told you. She was baiting you, he rejected that proposal months ago, outright”

“How do you know? What is this place? Why didn’t you rescue Eric too? You have made a mistake Fintan was NOT my grandfather. She felt very vulnerable but also angry. 

“I have known Eric for aeons my dear and a plan is in place for his rescue. As vampires go he is an honourable one, ruthless, of course, and yes he was a Viking King when human and it seems he has fallen hard for you. This is my house, totally protected as no one can see it.” he chuckled ignoring the Fintan jibe. 

“Now as to you.” he looked at her eyes twinkling, “You are now 22, part Fae and no longer a virgin.” 

She gaped and blushed fiercely at the same time “What … How”? but then went silent. She just couldn’t begin to imagine how he knew she had given her virginity to Erik. So she chose the less embarrassing questions. “Part Fae ? Is that why I am a telepath? Is Jason Fae too? What is the plan then for Eric?” 

“Jason a Fae - I think not” Niall laughed a bit cruelly ”I guess he has a very tiny amount which makes women flock to him. He is such a tom-cat. We will get to your telepathy later.  
You are of fairy age now my dear and need to release your powers and learn how to use them.” he touched her head with his hand and she felt, what seemed like, a cool liquid flow through her body.

“Let us eat now. Claudine, your cousin, will show you to your room after.”   
“No!” She stamped her foot “I want to know how Erik is going to be rescued.”

“Enough!” Niall roared.” DO NOT, child, make demands to me. You are far too impetuous and are a grown fairy now. Your behaviour is not becoming for one of our kind.” He softened. “your grandmother has done a good job in that your manners are good but that isn’t enough.   
You cannot go barging around with no plan in mind just because you think something isn’t right. You will have to learn some self control and not expect others to risk their lives for you.” 

Tears slid down her face. Was she really like that, she wondered then acknowledged in her heart that he had a point.

Niall patted her head. “Now dry your tears and let us have some dinner. I promise you my plan is sound and your Viking will be saved, you just have to trust me.” 

A beautiful, tall woman glided into the room and smiled at Sookie, who was wondering if this was some mad dream. Niall she noticed kept cherry picking answers to her. All in all very frustrating, but she was hungry and for now would go along with him.

The meal was delicious and throughout Niall tried to let her know more about her background. “So firstly let me tell you that you are royal. I am the only king of the fairies left and because you are of my blood that makes you a Princess and also an heiress.”

“Fintan bestowed a large sum of money on you, in his will. It was to be released on your coming of age, which now makes you an extremely wealthy woman.” 

She was stunned “What about Jason, Is he a Prince and has he been left any monies?

“No and neither was your father the fairy gene passed them by. You are the only one showing the Fae spark Sookie and therefore that entitles you to a share in his fortune and also have the title of Princess.” 

That seemed a little unfair to Sookie so she made a mental note to share some of her fortune with her brother. “Tell me how can Fintan be my grandfather? I know my Grandmother loved Grandfather dearly and was devastated when he died.” 

“Yes that was true but Fintan was obsessed with your Grandmother, she was very beautiful in her youth. He disguised himself as your Grandfather and slept with her on many occasions, not very noble of him I agree. He used his fairy magic for that deception.”   
He saw a look of disgust come over her face. “Fintan I am afraid was used to getting his own way, Sookie and there are no excuses for what he did. I see you also have inherited that trait, and should be aware that sometimes it leads to bad decisions affecting people you care about.   
The one good thing that came out of it was your Grandmother conceived, something her husband would not have been able to do as he had an extremely low sperm count. They thought it was a miracle when she became pregnant twice, and having children made them very happy.” 

A tear trickled down her cheek. Her poor grandparents being so deceived. She was horrified that she could do something that hurt others just to get her own way and resolved to be less selfish in future.   
Still better the truth was out now and at least her Grandparents had the comfort of children. Maybe not knowing was the best thing, as it could have destroyed their marriage. What Niall said hit home hard and she resolved to try and think before acting in future. 

Neill let her digest that information and said no more, whilst they ate. After dinner finished he looked kindly at her saying “Let Claudine show you to your room. No more questions for now. Tomorrow I will explain what your powers mean and how your came to be a telepath, and also the plan for Eric’s release. Goodnight child.” and kissed her lightly on her forehead. 

Claudine glided upstairs and showed Sookie into a large room. The bedroom looked elegant and attractive with a welcoming fire which was flanked by two cosy looking armchairs. The centrepiece of the room was the large bed. It was adorned with a beautifully woven counterpane. Everything looked opulent and tasteful from the carpets to curtains, but the bedroom also had a warm feel to it. 

Sookie was shown the en-suite bathroom which had a lovely sunken bath, but apart from a sink and cupboard there was not much else. “I’ll get you some towels.” Claudine said. “Tomorrow after Grandfather has explained your powers, perhaps we can get you know one another, cousin.” She then left her alone. 

Sookie sat down in one of the armchairs and put her head in her hands. So much had happened in the last couple of weeks and learning she was a damned fairy and Princess to boot was a bit too much to take in. Her thoughts went to Eric and she hoped desperately he was ok and also hoped Niall rescued him soon. It seemed strange they were both Royalty, although he looked far more the part than her she mused. She was sure she wouldn’t be able to sleep but as soon as her head touched the pillow sleep washed over her.


	13. Negotiations Abound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric finally gets released

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for any kudos given ! They inspire me to write more

Eric lay there his body racked in pain from the silver chains, his hunger growing hour upon hour. No matter how much Bill taunted him he knew different and that Sookie was safe. As the silver meshing encased his body, at the palace, he saw Niall Brigant grab Sookie’s hand and take her to safety.  
He sighed regretting taking her to that evil bitches palace, he had put her in danger and all this was down to him. He should have defied Queen Sophie’s command and suffered the consequences, which would be no more severe than what he was already enduring.

For a while he slipped into unconsciousness, coming round only at the insistent poking with a pole, from one of his employees. The employee put his fingers to his lips and edged, a transfusion bag filled with blood, through the bars towards him. With fangs dropping and taking it, he greedily and gratefully drained the pure blood bag feeling life surge back into him. He tossed the empty bag back, whilst nodding his thanks, through the bars to the employee, who promptly concealed it then left the basement, re-locking the door.

Next time Bill came down to taunt him he feigned unconsciousness. It seemed he still had some loyalty among his staff and he was grateful for the blood, although he would need a couple more bags to revive him completely. Rage filled him knowing he was still in a silvered cage, and encased in chains, unable to escape unless he had help. The silver slowly ate into his body sapping his strength, but because of his ancient bones he would still have enough strength to rip Bill’s head off and whilst languishing he savoured that thought. 

################################################################################

In Queen Sophie’s court she received the demon lawyer Desmond Cataliades.

“I am here to negotiate the release of Eric Northman your Majesty.”

“Why would I consent to that Mr Cataliades?”

“Because you need money and I have a good offer. Also you cannot trust Bill Compton, I have procured documents that prove he is not content to being just the sheriff of area 5 but now seeks to conspire against your majesty.”

Her eyes narrowed “Show me” 

Being a queen, for her, was doubly precarious She only inherited that role because her now dead husband was King. She had wangled her way into his life and bed and he was enamoured enough to marry her which was his biggest mistake. He didn’t last long before he had an “accident” and she claimed his throne. In truth she preferred women anyway and only slept with men if that was to her advantage. 

She looked at the paperwork with alarm. Bill had spread his poisonous words to many she considered trustworthy. She would have to crush those involved immediately if she was to survive. Being very corrupt, vicious and ruthless was second nature to her, so she had no qualms about doing so. 

“I will keep these” she said authoritatively. Mr Cataliades inclined his head. He had the originals.

“I will agree to negotiate. What do you offer?” she said imperiously 

“My client offers 500,000 dollars your Majesty.”

Her eyes gleamed but still her greed wanted more and they finally settled on 750,000 dollars, plus ownership of Erik’s bar and restaurant.

“Please sign these documents which states that no harm shall come to either Eric Northman or Sookie Stackhouse and immediately release Mr Northman into my custody. Plus, of course, you will receive the settlement immediately”

She reluctantly agreed musing that the pathetic human, Sookie wasn’t really worth fighting over not when she gained all that monies and businesses and had to concentrate on securing her throne. 

She signed and Mr Cataliades transferred ownership and monies to her. He knew he was taking a slight risk as Eric hadn’t actually approved letting go of two of his businesses, but he was sure that Erik would agree for the safety and freedom to both himself and Miss Stackhouse. 

She called her guards and together with Mr Cataliades they set of towards Fangtasia.

Bill Compton was sitting in Fangtasia’s office when a commotion outside disturbed his peace. The door was flung open and the head guard intoned.

“I arrest you Bill Compton, on behalf of her Majesty Queen Sophie, for false imprisonment of the Viking Vampire Eric Northman and also for the illegal confiscating of his properties.” they immediately restrained his hands with silver handcuffs. Of course the Queen had colluded with Bill to do the very thing he was charged with but he knew there was no point in saying so.

Mr Cataliades took the basement keys, on opening the door entered the basement, moved swiftly down the stairs and unlocked the cage and removed the chains from Erik who staggered up the stairs to see Bill Compton in handcuffs and guards nearby.

He sped forward and with a growl of “This is for Sookie” and ripped his head clean off. The head guard nodded acknowledging it would save them the job, withdrew from the club leaving Eric with Desmond Cataliades. His employees looked on with relief, they all hated the sadistic Bill Compton.

“I need blood Desmond” he said sitting down heavily. Desmond nodded and knowing Tru blood wouldn’t do it for Eric asked for a employee to oblige. A couple of them stepped forward and Erik slaked his thirst between the two of them.

“Niall Brigant sends his regards Eric, and says Sookie is safe and with him. He asks that you refrain, for a day or two, in seeing her. That will give you time to recover fully and also for her to get acquainted with her Great Grandfather.”

Erik digested this information and realised that of course Sookie was Fae, he wondered why he never realised it before, although he did know her blood was special and of course she exuded that wonderful smell. He thought her Fae blood must be quite diluted with human blood for him not to have smelt fairy on her. Mind you that was a good thing, as fairies were irresistible to vampires and he could have so easily drained her if it had been more prominent. He said none of this to Desmond Cataliades though but just nodded his agreement. 

He showed Desmond out, as there was time for further talk about how his release was obtained later. He asked his staff to clean and prepare Fangtasia for opening then flew off to his house to get some sleep. He needed rest to fully restore himself before he found Pam then tackled his businesses.


	14. Safe and Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric finds Pam and Alcide and Sookie discovers how to use her power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos. hope you enjoy the chapter

It was two weeks before Eric saw Sookie again and although he missed her he knew she was safe with Niall. In the meantime he called his child, Pam, out of hiding and she returned together with Alcide. 

Bloody tears of relief ran down her face and she ran into his arms, where he comforted her. Pam was normally cold and quite sarcastic but when it came to her maker it seemed any warmth she held was reserved for him and him only. When Eric turned her they became lovers for many years until her preference for woman had been established, then they became close in a different way and Eric trusted and loved her as his child, beyond all others and showed it by bestowing 45% of the night club Fangtasia to her.

He also welcomed Alcide back as head of security and gave him 50,000 dollars as a thank you for keeping Pam safe. Then together they set about restoring some kind of order to the remaining businesses he held.   
All employees that kept faith to him received a bonus, with the one who risked his life by giving him the blood transfusion bag having his bonus tripled. Although he wasn’t too pleased to lose two of the businesses and monies to the corrupt Queen Sophie, freedom from harm to Sookie was worth the price. 

Eric inspired loyalty because, although he could be ruthless in business, he looked after his staff well and treated them fairly - unlike a lot of vampires. As a human he was a Viking King of a village and had to maintain peace and order as well as being a great warrior. These skills, instilled from a young age, had passed from his human life to the vampire one and helped him when establishing his businesses and also being a sheriff. 

He was intelligent, well read and strikingly handsome, with his blond hair and icy blue eyes set within chiselled features. He stood just over 6’ 4” and looked every inch the Viking marauder.   
Over hundred of years many females, both human and two natured sought to claim the place of being by his side through vampire marriage. Although his sex drive was very high and he had many, many lovers, he had never found anyone he want to stay with for any length of time until he met Sookie.   
Now for the first time in his 1000 year life he found he was actually agonizing at her absence and the emotion she raised in him went far beyond his sexual desire for her. He knew then he wanted her as his wedded mate and would do everything he could to achieve that.   
At last he got the call that Sookie had returned to her home and as soon as dusk settled he set off to see her.

Sookie learned she was only one eighth Fairy and therefore she wouldn’t have all the powers that other fairies had, but she did have the power of creating an orb of light which could stun, push back or even kill another. She spent time developing that power with Claudine until she didn’t have to concentrate too hard to produce one.

Claudine was half fairy and grand daughter of Niall together with her twin brother Claude, she was also Fairy Godmother to Sookie. The twins were both gorgeous looking, like so many fairies were, and they ran a successful strip club. Sookie was surprised and also fascinated, glad to hear things about the twins lives chatting well into the night. When she finally went to bed her mind drifted to Eric and she wondered what he was doing and whether he was OK.

The next day Niall called Sookie into his office and asking her to sit then said.   
“ I have news. First let me tell you that Eric has been released and Bill is now dead. Queen Sophie has was bribed with 750,000 dollars and two of Eric’s properties but has signed a document agreeing to ensure you both stay free. Not that I trust her one little bit. Still with someone so corrupt she has made a lot of enemies and my spies inform me that they are gathering momentum.

“She has a black heart that one, and I am not sorry Bill Compton died either. I am so glad Eric’s is alive and well.” she replied a look of relief showing on her face.

Niall smiled “As for your gift of telepathy, it was bestowed on you as a christening gift by the demon lawyer Mr Cataliades. This was a great honour and as far as I know only a few fairies were ever given that.”

“Who is Mr Cataliades and why would he give me this gift Niall?”

“He is the best lawyer that the supernatural world use, including your Eric Northman. You, child, are royalty and your Grandfather Prince Fintan was offered this gift for you, by Mr Cataliades, as befitting your title. The lawyer let me know that he will be contacting you soon to transfer the inheritance to you .  
Now child, tomorrow I think it will be time for you to go home. Your Viking is pining for you and the connection between you is strong. He will also need your support in regards to his businesses. We have taught you as much we can regarding your power, use it wisely. I shall be watching over you and if you need me just call out.”

The last two weeks had been a bit overwhelming for Sookie but she was glad she now knew what she was and how to use her power. She was also glad though to be getting back home and couldn’t wait to see Erik once more.   
After arriving home, the next day, she looked round and It felt so good to be back there. She starting unpacking the few groceries she bought on the way, when she got a call from Mr Cataliades asking for a meeting. When he told her the amount of her inheritance she was astounded but wasn’t ready to deal with that for now so she agreed to contact him soon.

After preparing and eating supper Sookie had a shower then went downstairs to read a book, when there was a tap on the door. She opened it and there Eric stood. 

“Sookie” he said reaching forward, his large hand cupping her chin. He stepped into the house and she held out her arms to him  
“I have missed you so much älslking” then started kissing her. He kicked the door shut and picking her up, whilst deepening the kiss, he vamped upstairs and placed her on the bed gently. They both undressed quickly and caressed each other’s body until they were ready and made love with a frenzied passion.

As they lay in each others arms Eric stroked her hair and said  
“Älslking would you come and stay at my house tonight. It has light-proofed windows, so then we could be together when I sleep.” 

She had never seen his place and was quite curious so agreed. They got dressed and she packed an overnight bag and set off in his car.


	15. It's in the Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie and Eric make a final commitment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos. I am nearing then end of the story now which has just one more chapter  
> I hope you enjoy!

Eric’s house was set behind massive electronic gates and was more like a mansion than house.

“You live here?” Sookie gasped, as they drove up the driveway towards the house.

“Yes, I bought the land a long time ago Sookie. I had the house built. It’s private and I made it very secure. The one bad thing about it is there is only a tiny kitchen as vamps only need a refrigerator for the Tru blood. Still there will be room to store your food” he indicated to the small bag of groceries. “ It also has a coffee peculator, so you can have the drink you love so much.” He smiled at her. “I would show you around but I have other more pleasurable things to do first.” his fangs dropped a little as he looked at her with desire.

Sookie peeked around the hall as he led her up the staircase to to the master bedroom. There were panelled walls with paintings and the wooden floor had a plush rug, it all looked very elegant and expensive. Erik opened a door and ushered Sookie inside. The huge bed dominated the room but the rest of the costly furniture was quite minimalist. He place her overnight bag on the floor and pulled her in for a lingering kiss. There was a knock on the bedroom door and Eric called out to enter. An older female vampire entered stopping just inside the room.

“Master” she said nodding her head.

“ Elise meet Ms Stackhouse. Whilst she is here you will treat her with same respect that you treat me. Please take these groceries and store them in the kitchen. Then we would like some privacy”  
Sookie felt a bit embarrassed but was beginning to realise there was a hierarchy within the vampire world, so she smiled politely at Elise, who acknowledged her with a nod, took the groceries and quietly left the room.

Eric turned to her and said “Elise is my housekeeper and has been with me for nigh on 50 years. She is completely loyal to me and does an excellent job.”

“Are you her maker?” Sookie asked.

He laughed and said “No I only have one progeny and that is Pam but her maker, whom was my friend, died and I took her under my protection. Now my lover shall we make use of the shower.” and proceeded to kiss her whilst ridding himself of his clothes. Sookie didn’t need to be asked twice. 

It was nearing dawn and Eric kissed Sookie before falling into his daytime slumber. They had spent the whole night making love between talking about their lives. He was a demanding lover and never seemed to tire of caressing her. During the last lovemaking session they exchanged blood again. This second time increased the bond between them, so they were constantly aware of one another.  
Sookie wanted to explore his home but for now she was thoroughly sated and needed to sleep, and as she drifted off she curled up against his body.

Over the next few months they established a pattern. Sookie started back at work for Eric, more as an equal than employee. Then they spent time between his house and hers and their love grew stronger. One night, during lovemaking, Eric brought up the subject of sharing blood for the third time.

“Sookie if we share blood for one more time we will be as one. I know that is what I want.”

“Eric I love you and I’m happy to commit to you.”

They carried on making love until just before climax they shared blood and were transported.

#####################################################################################

It was snowing and they stood at the top of a hill. Dark clouds scudded across the sky as the moon filtered through them.

“Where are we.” Sookie exclaimed looking at Eric.

In awe he replied “My human village Sookie. Come let me show you” 

They headed down to the village and surveyed the area. Huts were clustered around a huge bonfire which was alight in the middle. The smell of it and roasting meat assaulted their nostrils and although they searched the huts they were empty, no roasting meats to be seen and it was as if the folk had just departed. The snow fell heavily but although it landed on their bare skin they didn’t feel the cold.  
They carried on towards a much larger hut and Eric gasped in remembrance. Sookie looked sharply at him. His face in profile seemed carved of stone, then he looked at her and she saw his unshed tears, so squeezed his hand to try and comfort him.

They entered his large hut and saw on a crude shelf that two crowns were placed. The larger one of the two had stones which winked and glittered, “king” they seemed to say. At the end of the bed, which was adorned with skins stood Niall Brigant.

“Niall what are you doing here” Sookie gasped “Are we dreaming?”

“Yes and no Sookie”. he replied, “I have been waiting for this day since you were born, child. Your Viking was meant for you.” 

He continued “You have just bound yourselves, in blood, for life and I am here to seal a marriage between you approved by fairy law. Once this happens you will be offered gifts. Are you ready?”

“I am.” Eric said strongly, looking at Sookie.

“and I” she agreed looking almost shyly at Eric.

“Good” Niall commanded, then ”give me your right hands” and when they did he chanted something in a strange language that produced golden chains that wrapped themselves around both wrists then disappeared. “Now you are bound together in Fairy law. Now Sookie you are given the ability to cloak your smell of fairy blood. You, Eric have a choice, either the ability to be able to impregnate Sookie one time or be able to walk in the daylight forever. Which is it?”

Eric looked at Sookie and knew he wanted to consummate their love with a child and that is what he chose. 

Niall looked satisfied and completed the gifting ceremony, again uttering in that strange language. He then said “Any child of yours will have human, vampire and fairy blood in them and they will be the first of their kind and able to walk in daylight.” 

They both looked at each other dazed.

“Soon Queen Sophie’s reign will be at an end and the new king will want to be presented to you both. Sookie must give Eric this ceremonial knife in his presence.” It suddenly appeared in his hand and he laid it on the shelf next to the crowns. “That will seal your binding and become marriage in vampire law . No vampire then will be able to dispute it or lay claim to either of you. Use your cloaking Sookie when this happens and they won’t smell your fairy blood. Now children consummate this marriage in your viking bed” and he disappeared.

Eric place the smaller crown on Sookie’s head and led her to the bed saying “Come wife.” They laid under the skins and Eric kissed Sookie’s body gently saying “my queen” and reverently made love to her. 

They woke at sunset and was back in the present, in Eric’s bed.

“Did we just dream of your human homeland Eric?” Sookie exclaimed.

“I don’t think so my lover, we must have been transported there look!” he point to the dresser and on it lay two crowns and a embossed and ancient looking knife. 

“Today I think we should buy rings for each other, husband.” Sookie said excitedly, then kissed him deeply.


	16. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie and Eric are set to start their new married life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and I hope you enjoyed this little story.

Sookie and Eric were happy to be married but neither of them wanted to live in each other’s property full time, so they agreed to keep to their normal pattern for the time being. Eric would look for some secluded land where they could build a home together and in the meantime he looked to selling the remainder of his businesses. He wanted to find somewhere where he wouldn’t have a king or Queen breathing down their necks, especially if he could make Sookie pregnant. Of course any pregnancy would be explained away by IVF by them but still he wasn’t taking any chances.

Buy land, build a large house, discretely sell his businesses those was the first things he should do. Use sex precautions until they were ready to try and conceive was a first. He laughed at that thought as never since he was turned vampire did he have to do use condoms, well he guessed it should be easy enough. It was an exciting but also worrying time.

However Niall knew, they didn’t know, but a month later Queen Sophie’s palace was bombed. The perpetrators were caught and severely punished but Queen Sophie and Hadley were among the dead. Sookie was sorry her cousin died but really she hadn’t been part of the family for a very long time.

In time a new King expanded his territory to include Queen Sophie’s and the inevitable summons came for him to meet the Sheriff of area 5 at the repaired palace. Sookie dressed carefully, also remembering to cloak her fairy smell. She carried the ceremonial knife in a velvet cloth, tied by a silken bow in one hand and with the other one clasped Eric’s hand nervously. He of course looked resplendent in his suit, and also very handsome and self assured. He looked more like a king than the one sitting on the throne Sookie thought.

After they were presented and were engaging in small talk, with the King, Eric nodded to Sookie who produced the wrapped knife and gave it to Eric. He proceeded to open it in front of the King and showed him the knife.

“I see celebrations and congratulations are in order.” the King said loudly. “Sookie Stackhouse and Eric Northman are now bound in marriage according to Vampire law and let no-one say otherwise. They have my blessing.” The King toasted the couple, with a goblet of Tru Blood then Eric broached the subject of his Sheriff’s appointment.

“King I would like to resign my Sheriff’s post. I am grateful to have had all these years to be in service but feel another could do my job just as well. I want to concentrate on my marriage and some new projects.”

The King was quite happy with that news because it meant he could put his own people in that position. “Well I am sure you will be missed but perhaps agree that some new blood would be welcome.”

It was a long night but Eric and Sookie left the King’s palace with lighter hearts and set out on the journey home.

“Married in all the ways that matter now Sookie, how does it feel?” 

“Honestly I feel no different.” she laughed “I already felt married - but I get that it was important from a vampire point of view. How does it feel, Eric, to be free from the sheriff’s position?”

“Well there is a meet and greet with the new Sheriff just to hand everything over and discuss what is happening in the area and then that will be it.” They drew up at his house and when they entered it he took her to the living room where a bottle of champagne was in a cooler chilling.

“My darling to celebrate our Vampire marriage.” He gave her a beautifully ruby teardrop encased in wrought gold and hanging from a delicate gold chain, then poured a glass of champagne also handing it to her. 

“Eric.. this is beautiful and I have nothing to give you back. I didn’t think - I am so sorry” her eyes filled with tears. 

“Come my love.” he kissed her tears then kissing her neck softly, placed the necklace round her it. “I have you and that is all I need, you look as beautiful as ever. Drink your champagne I desperately need you.” His erection confirmed that. They celebrated their marriage on and off for the rest of the night.

################################################### 

It took nearly a year and a half but finally with his businesses and house sold, he moved in with Sookie until their new house had been finished building. The plans showed a lovely open plan kitchen diner. A living room and library, and finally an office which were all set on the ground floor. Upstairs there were with six bedrooms three of them en-suite. Two separate bathrooms were at each end. The cellar had two sections one to keep wines and the other to keep guest coffins. All rooms had electric shutters so that no light could penetrate. The garden was extensive and surrounded with trees. The whole plot had electric fencing with electronic gates leading up to a twin garage and from there the front door.

Sookie and Eric worked together on the plans and couldn’t wait for them to come to fruition. Sookie planned to give the family home to her brother which would please him no end as he already thought he should have been given it when Gran died.

Finally the day arrived, they had cut all ties and moved to start a fresh life together with hopefully a child at some point. The only person they told and invited to come and see them was Pam, as Jason could never keep a secret. Elise the housekeeper came too and had her own bedroom.

Within a few months of living in the new house Sookie discovered she was pregnant and couldn’t wait to let Erik know when he awoke. He was ecstatic and treated her with kid gloves, which was annoying but understandable considering his age. They used a private clinic to monitor her and the the child's health, but on the 14th week the doctor confirmed, through ultrasound, that twins were expected. They were overjoyed, as they knew there was no chance of ever conceiving again.

Month on month she got bigger and bigger, Eric found her growing breasts extremely sexy and would play with them whilst singing Swedish lullabies to the babies growing in her womb. Every night when he rose he would kiss her and place two kisses on her stomach. She couldn’t wish for a more devoted husband and lover but when she got unwieldy she snapped at him for no reason, she felt tired and couldn’t wait to give birth. The old Eric would snap back but all he would do is kiss her neck and murmur endearments then run her a bath to relax her and wash her gently. 

Finally the day came and her waters broke, Eric had just got up and was drinking a true blood when she shouted out. He raced to the living room and found her staring in dismay at the puddle on the floor.  
“Min alskling your time has come I shall call the ambulance and also notify your midwife.” He made the calls and then vamped upstairs to collect her nightwear bag. He vamped backwards and forwards in the hall until Sookie said irritably

“Please Erik sit down you are making me dizzy.” 

“The ambulance has come he said” ignoring her last remark. Just then the midwife drew up too.

The midwife immediately took charge and shooed Erik away, whilst she helped Sookie into the ambulance. Eric was indignant Sookie was his and he should be doing that but the midwife quelled him with a look, then relented at his worried face and allowed him to ride in the ambulance with her to the private hospital. 

He was anxious but the midwife told him Sookie was coming along nicely and the contractions were close together so it shouldn’t be long. It seemed though it was the longest two hours of his life until the first child, a boy, was born. Minutes later the second child came and was a girl. Sookie looked exhausted but exultant and held the two babies for a while before handing them off for Erik to hold. He was in awe that these could be his and Sookie’s children and when their little eyes opened and stared at him with ice blue eyes exactly like his, he vowed to do everything in his power to protect them and his Sookie.

He sat and remembered the first day he saw her in that lovely white dress with flowers, she stole his heart. From there to now had been momentous for both of them but in many ways their lives were just starting to enter a brand new chapter. 

The End - Hope you enjoyed


End file.
